A Falling Moon
by Grimkeeper
Summary: Lunner and his team come from different backgrounds. Learn Lunner story and a little about his partner Scarlet as they try to make it in the world.
1. A New Start

It was a dark and gloomy night. All was silent as a wolf fanus ran from an unknown creature. She the street in hope of finding someone that would help. But the streets were empty an no one left their home at night.

For they feared the Grimm that ran about at night in this city past the great walls. She turned down an alleyway in hope to lose the Grimm following her. The Grimm blocks her path back out as she runs into a dead end. The Grimm slowly walks torrowds her. It only fits half way when a white cloaked figure jumped in between them drawing a scythe the simple weapons blade was white as freshly fallen snow. The Grimm moved forward out of the shadows reviling it to the cloaked figure. The Grimm was unlike most you would see it was humanoid in shape looking like a knight of old with its bone plating. On its side was a sword made if bone plating that was far stronger that metal. Drawing it the Grimm got ready for an attack.

The cloaked figure formed a red glif under her standing her ground bring back the scythe. The grim charged the figure sword drawn back be hind it. The figure the charged the Grimm fast as a bullet leaving be hind her white rose petals. The scythe's blade was now glowing red. The Grimm then moved it's sword to block the scythe welder. The figure the jumped to the side attack the Grimm causing it to drop it's sword and back away. The wolf fanus then ran to grab the sword from the ground holding it in one hand. She then attacked the Grimm swinging for it's head. The Grimm ducked under the attack the hitting the fanus in the chest sending her in to the wall at the end of the alleyway. The scythe welder the swung for the creatures head decapatating it. Then running over to the fanus girl she rolled her over to see that the sword had stabbed her in the chest.

Looking up at the figure she said" Please take care of my child." She then handed the figure a roll of rags. Taking the rags from her the figure pulled on them to revil a small wolf fanus. Pull down her hood to show the woman her face she said " What's her name?"

"Scarlet Dispar... her name is Scarlet Dispar"

" She's safe now you can rest" The woman clad in white said pulling the sword out of the fanus.

* * *

"Mommy... Mommy Yang got in a fight again." The a young girl in red yelled.

"Alright I'm coming Ruby. Where's Yang at and who's she fighting this time?"

"She's at the fountain fighting Scarlet." The young girl explained grabbing her mother's hand. She lead her to the fountain to the site of a young blond with extremely long hair and a wolf fanus with Teal hair. "Yang!" Ruby's mother yelled. The blone looking at her in the middle of a round house kick that the fanus easily doge. Yang stopped her on slot of attacks that never landed on her target. The fanus stopping as well stepping back head down and hands behind her back. "Yang take your sister home I need to talk to Scarlet alone." Yang left to go home with Ruby following close be hind.

" " the world fanus said still looking down.

"First stop with the Ms you can call me Summer or if you like Rossy. Second what happened why was Yang attacking you again."

"Well she got into an agrument with a white haired snake fanus about her hair. She was about to deck him when I stepped in between them. I told Yang to go back home. I also told the boy to go home as well. When he was out of site that's when Yang swung at me. I doge the attack an backed up till we were at the fountain where she just kept swing until you go here." Scarlet explained her dilima then looking up at Summer. "Scarlet you know that your mother gave you to me but I never explained why. I know it seams like an odd time to bring it up. But I still think you should know. Scarlet sat on the edge of the fountain as Summer explained the night she ran into the humanoid grim. " I still have the sword as a reminder and as a gift to you. After all its the only thing that I have that is connected to her."

"Thanks Rossy can we go home now?"

"Yes we can." Summer leading the way they went home.

* * *

The night was calm a young snake fanus was on the roof tops of Vale. Watching as the humans went by not a care in the world. A man in a white suit walked into the cafe across the street. The fanus pulled up his hood as he jumped down from the roof. He walked across the street in to the café looking around he saw the man in the white suit sitting in the corner. The boy walked over sitting at the table. "Just the fanus I wanted to see the Fallen Moon. I have an offer to make. If you agree to work for me I'll give to a place to stay. All you have to do is be my daughter's body guard."

"Well I can do that and you can just call me Lunner. Just to let you know you hiring a seven year old as a body guard for your daughter."

"Yes I'm well aware of your age Lunner. That's why I'm hiring you because she needs to meet more people her age even if their fanus. In fact if their fanus that's even better just don't tell my ex-wife I said that." The then looked over to see if a waitress was coming. "So you in or out." Looking back at Lunner to see him pull of his hood ."I'm in when do I get started."

"Now I'm to be picking up Weiss here from her mother. I hope you two get along." He said looking at the door."Speaking of witch she's here."

 **An: I don't own RWBY. An cliff hanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lunner looked over to the door an saw the cutest girl he's seen. The girl had white hair the flowed down to her shoulder blades, she wore a white dress that faded to an ice blue ,and end just below her her knees, and white heals. She walked over to the and sat by her father. Looking at him she asked " Daddy who's ?"

"Well this Weiss is the boy that you saw on TV, that stopped the former White fang members from robing our train full of dust. You said you wanted to meet him, so here he is. he will be staying with us since he doesn't have a home. Weiss meet Lunner Eclipse, Lunner Eclipse meet Weiss Schnee."

"Its nice to meet you." Lunner said in a shy tone.

"Its nice to meet you too, Lunner." Weiss said with a smile.

"Now Lunner I know a bit about you but, its mostly rommers." Mr Schnee said.

"Well where do I start... Hum. Well I was born in Vale. My mother and father where murder when I was three, when I was five I sighed up as a consler for the volunteers at project grim. I was a sighed to a boy named Grim, we became great friends over the moths but the project was disbanded. Grim was sent to Atlas to become a super soldier. Last I heard he dropped out of the program and joined the White Fang here in Vale. So living here already I looked into how to find him. When I heard that former White Fang where attacking a train full of dust. I was hoping he would be there, and you know the rest."

"Okay we should get going it hitting late." stated.

* * *

 **Three Years Later**

Lunner was happy living with the Schnees. He was glad that they excepted him even though he was a fanus. He was currently getting ready for ' 's wedding. He was marrieing a wonderful women her name was Snow. Lunner was to protect her, Weiss, and Winter. The White Fang recently went Violent. They claim ed they would end the Schnees for what they've done.

Lunner was putting on his gear when there was a knock on his door. He open the door to a happy looking Weiss. "Hey Weiss you look great." Wisse was wearing a White dress that faded in to a light blue the ended just below her knees. "Thanks you look good yourself." Lunner had on a golden suit with white tie. On his back was his family heirloom Rose Maiden. The broad sword was a good two meters tall its blade staind crimson from the countless war it went through. That's all the young knight knew of the family sword, except for that it's first victim was an ancestor of his old friend Jaune Arc.

"Thanks but we need to go. Come on!" The boy clad in gold said with joy closing the door and grabbing Weiss's hand. He soon let go one she got her footing and they ran down the hall to the main room. They waited there for Snow and Winter to get there. Lunner was the first to spot them when they finally got there. Weiss was didn't pay attention she was just enjoying Lunners company. "Weiss there here we need to get you girls to the left limo." Weiss just nodded in response. Lunner put his up to his ear activating his ear piece. "The asset s are here moving them to the limo." He then turned it off.

Lunner walked them to the limo look for anything out place. When they got in Weiss moved so she was sitting next to the golden knight. Causing him to blush he like Weiss but he never could work up the courage to tell her. She was the nicest girl he ever met other than... But she gone now. He was broken from his thoughts when Weiss leaned against his shoulder. He look down at the girl and smiled. _I will never let anything harm you my littl snow angel._

Lunner train of thought was derailed again when the limo was filled on its side when an explosion went off . Lunner not wearing his seat belt was sent out through the top of the cab by the shear force of the blast. When he got up he saw white Fang sorlders walking over to the limo. He pulled out a large revolver that shot 50c. rounds. His first shot hit the a white Fang member in the head. Then man didn't have a chance as his brains were sprayed all over the other members. They pulled out there weapons and where ready to attack.

Well there he had their attention Weiss and Winter when able to crawl out of the limo and to safety in a near by store. Lunner was worried now Snow was still in the limo. He had Rose Maiden at the ready when a large lion fanus wearing a full face grim masked walked forward with an Axe/shotgun. The lion charged Lunner swinging diagonally. Lunner dogged the attack a used his broadsword to sweep him off his feet. He then swung downwords the sword smashing his skull killing him. The rest then charge on at him swinging at him wildly Lunner swung his sword across their chests killing the first line by splitting them in half.

The second group managed to get in a few hits before the fell too. The third group had him in a blocking and dogging most of the time. Until one hit him in the the chest knocking the air out of him. He fell to the ground the white Fang members then turned back to the limo thinking that they finished him. They were suddenly drawn back to the boy when one of them was guned down . they looked back at the boy."Stand down members of the white fang. Reinforcement will be here soon. I suggest you give your selves up."

The whitefang was shocked to see the boy standing again. "Change of plans boys HQ wants this one. The Schnees can wait." One of the members said to the others. The charged at him again they over powered the weakend boy. But he wouldn' give in. One of the white fang then swung their sword across his eyes cutting them slightly. The boy then fell to the ground in unconscious. The white fang then dragged the boy away.

Weiss had seen the hole thing she was scared that her only fanus friend was taken. She and Winter just sat there crying into each others shoulder. Until the rescue team arrived.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed good or bad. But not required.**


End file.
